51
by A Turtle For Luck
Summary: Detta är en uppföljare till "Med mer än en enkel tulipan" och man bör läsa den först för att förstå alla skämt. Severus Snape ser med fasa hur hans 51:sta födelsedag börjar. Vilka fasor kommer han att få uppleva i år? Och hur kommer han att överleva!


Grattis på 51 årsdagen Snape! 8D Detta skrevs på rätt dag, men jag har inte orkat lägga upp den.

Warnings: CRACK! internskämt...

Disclaimer: Jag äger ingenting. Inte ens den här laptopen. Den är Mittas..

* * *

Några enstaka, levande ljus på ett litet runt bord var den enda ljuskällan i den mörka källarlokalen. Det var kvällen den 8 januari och Severus Snape, lärare i trolldryckskonst vid Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom gick oroligt fram och tillbaka i rummet. Imorgon var det hans födelsedag, den farligaste dagen på hela året. Ingen gick säker den 9 januari och allra minst Snape själv. Han rös då han tänkte tillbaka på hur det hade varit förra året. Två personer hade till och med dött då. Klockan på spiselkransen slog elva: en timme kvar innan helvetet skulle braka lös. Snape satte sig ner i en grön sammetsfåtölj som stod intill bordet där ljusen var placerade i ett försök att lugna sina nerver men istället kom han att minnas ännu en av sina tidigare födelsedagar, från de år då han själv var elev på Hogwarts.

En trettonårig Severus Snape skuttade glatt uppför trappan på väg från Slytherins uppehållsrum i källaren till entréhallen. Han hade fått ett brev vid frukosten från Lily där det stod "_Möt mig vid Quidditchplanen i skymningen. Kom ensam. Jag väntar på dig. Puss Lily_". Han var utom sig av lycka. Lily hade skrivit "puss". Kunde det vara så att det han alltid hoppats på, enda sedan han lärde känna Lily skulle gå i uppfyllelse? Skulle deras vänskap kunna övergå i kärlek? Han sprang nästan genom entréhallen och var nära att krocka med Lucius Malfoy och Narcissa Black i dörren då de kom in från skolgården hand i hand. När han kom ner till Quidditchplanen så stannade han och såg upp. Solen höll just på att gå ner och fullmånen var på väg upp. Han hörde snabba steg bakom sig och såg sig förväntansfullt om och för sitt inre öga såg han Lily komma springande mot honom och kasta sig i hans armar, men något var fel. Det var inte Lily som kom springande, utan istället såg han hur James Potter, Sirius Black och Peter Pettigrew kom springandes emot honom som om det gällde livet. Snape kände hur den lyckliga känslan som han kände förbyttes till ilska då han insåg att Lily inte skulle komma. Det var dem som hade skickat brevet för att jävlas med honom på hans födelsedag! Han borde ha förstått det! Han skulle just skrika åt dem att de kunde dra åt helvete när de plötsligt sprang rakt förbi honom som om de inte sett honom och stängde in sig i kvastförrådet alldeles intill spelplanen. Förvirrad stirrade han efter dem då han hörde ett dovt morrande. Han vände sig sakta om och stod öga mot öga med en livs levande varulv som blottade sina stora huggtänder. Utan att hinna tänka efter gav han upp ett gällt skrik och sprang mot det första gömställe han kunde se, vilket råkade vara kvastförrådet. Han kastade en snabb upplåsningsförtrollning på den låsta dörren och kastade sig in i mörkret. Men det var redan någon där. Han hade ramlat rakt i famnen på någon som han inte kunde se i det dunkla rummet.

"Döda mig inte!" skrek Snape gällt, då han för ett ögonblick trodde att varulven hunnit före honom till förrådet.

"Håll käften idiot!" svarade någon vars röst han kände igen och för en sekund övervägde han seriöst att gå ut till varulven igen. Han hade slängt sig rakt in i Sirius Black och medan han funderade över vad som var värst, varulven eller Black så hörde han James Potters röst när han åter låste dörren och stängde den fjärde marodören ute. En obekväm tystnad la sig över kvastförrådet. Det enda som hördes var ett lite bögigt "grr" utifrån och ett krafsande ljud när varulven försökte ta sig in till de andra. Till slut kunde inte Snape hålla sig längre.

"Vad fan gör en varulv på skolans område?"

"Det är väl bara din mamma som har glömt att raka benen," svarade Sirius. Snape skulle just till att förolämpa Black tillbaka när ett ylande hördes.

"Sirius, Snivellus, var bara tysta," sa James uppgivet. "Det är illa nog att vi kommer att få spendera natten tillsammans här. Håll bara käften." Peter snyftade lite i ett hörn.

Ett klagande ljud hördes och Snape vred på sig. Klagandet blev högre och han viftade sömnigt med handen framför ansiktet.

"Choooklaaaadglaaaass…"

Snape vaknade med ett ryck och flög upp från fåtöljen.

"Va-va-vad?" stammade han vände sig hastigt om. Vad han såg fick honom att tappa hakan. Lily svävade några centimeter ovanför golvet, helt transparant och iförd vad som måste ha varit en lång vit klänning.

"Severus," sa hon. "Du har glömt mig. Du har glömt vem du är och på så vis glömt mig. Du måste ta din plats i livets stora cirkel!"

"Vad vill du att jag ska göra?" skrek Snape hysteriskt.

"Hogwarts är hotat Severus! De kommer i röda rockar!"

Snape flämtade till. "Inte kommunisterna?"

Lily gav honom en spökörfil som för Snape kändes som en rejäl brain freeze.

"Nej, idiot! Inte kommunisterna! Men mer kan jag inte säga. Se bara till att vara på din vakt. Hogwarts öde vilar i dina händer Severus!" Med det sagt gled hon ut genom väggen och försvann. Snape stirrade på den plats där hon försvunnit. Om det inte var kommunisterna, vilka kunde det då vara? Jultomten och hans renar? The Fullmetal Alchemist? Medan Snape stod där och funderade fick han syn på klockan på väggen och stelnade till av skräck. Medan han sov hade det hunnit bli hans födelsedag! Helvete! Plötsligt knackade det på dörren. Han stirrade misstroget på den. Skulle han våga öppna? Det faktum att Lily hade uppenbarat sig i hans rum som ett spöke var bevis på att förbannelsen som vilade över hans födelsedag fortfarande var i kraft. Öppnade han dock dörren skulle han kanske få reda på vilka de i röda rockar var som han måste rädda skolan ifrån. Långsamt smög han sig fram till dörren och öppnade. Utanför dörren stod Draco Malfoy. Snape svor inombords. De traumatiska upplevelserna från hans förra födelsedag fanns färska i hans minne. Han hade fått se betydligt mer än han någonsin velat se av sin elev den dagen. Innan Snape hann stänga dörren så räckte Draco fram en korg full av citroner.

"Grattis på födelsedagen professorn!" kvittrade Draco glatt och soligt. Snape tog förvånat emot korgen. Av det han hade lärt sig om Draco förra året så hade han förväntat sig något mer perverst från den unge mannen.

"Förresten professorn…" sa Draco med len röst. "Du har inte någon hudkräm eller schampo som jag kan få låna? Eller, vad som helst fungerar bara det glider bra." Han blinkade med ena ögat. Utan ett ord gick Snape in i badrummet och kom tillbaka med samma dammiga schampoflaska som han blev tvungen att tvätta håret med under sin förra födelsedag. Så fort han räckt över schampoflaskan smällde han igen dörren i ansiktet på Malfoy. Han ville inte veta vad den skulle komma att användas till. Han gäspade stort. Klockan var bara strax efter midnatt och hans födelsedag hade bara just börjat. Han visste inte om han vågade gå och lägga sig. Under denna dag var han inte ens säker i sin egen säng. Han såg sig paranoid omkring i rummet. All was well. Han bestämde sig för att ändå ge det en chans och gick och la sig.

Mitt i en absurd dröm om sjungande hamstrar iklädda kimono som dramatiskt vände sig om när han såg på dem vaknade Snape. Det var mörkt i rummet, fast det var det ju alltid eftersom rummet inte hade några fönster. Han undrade hur mycket klockan var. Då kände han hur något rörde sig under täcket och det kröp uppåt mot ett speciellt ställe. Snape fick panik men kunde inget göra – han var helt hjälplös när någon antastade hans armbåge. Plötsligt dök saken upp underifrån täcken. Den stirrade på honom med stora mangaögon. Det var en stor, mjuk råtta som stank och dreglade värre än en rabiessmittad rottweiler. Snape skrek slängde både råttan och täcket ifrån sig och for upp ur sängen som ett skott. I samma veva for dörren upp och in kom en glasögonbärande kvinna med axellångt, brunt hår och lugg och en ung blond bög som inte var Draco.

"Slemmis! Var har du varit?" utbrast kvinnan och störtade fram till råttan och kramade om den. Den unga mannen såg sig om i rummet som om han letade efter något.

"På tal om Slemmis, var är Magnus?" frågade han.

"Vilka är ni?" frågade Snape och stirrade från den ena till den andra. Råttan morrade irriterat och dreglade lite på golvet.

Kvinnan spände ögon i Severus och sa "Vi var inte här. Du har aldrig sett oss," samtidigt som hon gjorde en svepande rörelse med handen.

"Ni var inte här. Jag har aldrig sett er," upprepade Snape lydigt med ett dimmigt uttryck i ögonen då de okända personerna försvann ut igen. Det tog några minuter innan rummet kom tillbaka i fokus igen. Dörren stod på vid gavel och täcken och kuddar låg i en enda röra på golvet. Snape insåg att han stod och stirrade rätt ut i luften. Varför stod han här? Varför kändes det som om han hade missat något viktigt? Och varför var rummet rörigt? Han blinkade lite. Vad tusan var det han skulle göra nu igen? Det var säkert dags att gå upp. Dessutom vågade han inte sova igen. Han fruktade vad som skulle vänta på honom när han vaknade igen. Lite smått förvirrat gick han fram till garderoben och klädde på sig, efter han tacksam insett att garderoben var bög-fri i år. Han begav sig bort mot köket: Stora salen var för farlig för att närma sig idag.

Nere i köket möttes han av synen av en viss rödhårig man, iförd rustning. Han kändes väldigt bekant. Husalferna erbjöd honom genast frukost och han slog sig ner vid bordet, hela tiden med ett öga på den storvuxne mannen som helt oberört smuttade på vad som verkade vara en kopp extremt starkt kaffe. På bordet stod också en guldfiskskål i vilken flöt skelettet av vad som såg ut att ha varit en guldfisk. Mannen slängde ner lite brödsmulor i skålen då och då som flöt uppe på vattenytan som ankor. Hela situationen var faktiskt väldigt bisarr. Till frukost åt Snape mackor med hallonsylt och höll sig på behörigt avstånd från yoghurten.

Efter frukost begav han sig tillbaka till sist rum, då det nog trots allt var säkrast att gömma sig där idag. Han hörde dock lite underliga ljud när han klev in i rummet som verkade komma från garderoben, och det såg ut som att den skakade lite också. Kunde det vara en boggart? Severus hoppade innerligt att så var fallet. Han ville inte ens tänka på vad som kunde försiggå i hans skåp. När ljuden ökade i intensitet och volym, kände han sig dock tvungen att agera. Innan han hann ångra sig klev han fram och slet upp dörrarna.

Plötsligt så var han femton igen och hade precis öppnat dörren till vad han trott var ett tomt klassrum, men han hade så fruktansvärt fel. Han möttes av synen av två av hans värsta fiender, fullt upptagna med varandra mot katedern i rummet…

Nu möttes han av Draco Malfoy och Seamus Finnegan i färd med att… Vid Merlin, hans ögon brann vid synen!

"Vad fan håller ni på med? I min garderob? Är ni störda på något sätt eller?" skrek han och visste inte riktigt var han skulle fästa blicken. Draco tittade likgiltigt upp, utan att avbryta vad han höll på med. Seamus verkade inte ens märka utbrottet.

"Well, I didn't expect some kind of Spanish inquisition," svarade Draco med ansträngd röst, innan han tittade ner igen och fokuserade på andra aktiviteter.

Badrumsdörren slogs plötsligt upp och ut stormade tre män i röda rockar med tillhörande hattar.

"Nobody expects the Spanish inquisition!" ropade de och rusade förbi honom ut i korridoren, skrattandes ett ondskefullt, diaboliskt skratt. Snape höjde ena ögonbrynet innan han insåg vad han just sett. _Män i röda rockar!_ Det var de som skulle förgöra Hogwarts och nu hade han tappat bort dem. Detta bådade inte gott. Vilka de här "Spanish inquisition" än var så var det bäst att han fångade dem, och det kvickt. Han behövde en plan. Utan att titta in i garderoben stängde han dörrarna och lämnade rummet. Malfoy och Finnegan skulle minsann få städa upp efter sig senare, men nu skulle han uppsöka den visaste av de visa, som inte var en sten, skolans rektor Albus Dumbledore.

Uppe på Dumbledores kontor fanns det smådjur och från fönstret såg han rådjur. Dumbledore själv satt i en stol och klappade en fet vit katt. När han såg Severus utbrast han "I've been expecting you Mr. Snape." Snape skulle precis öppna munnen för att tala när han hörde radion i bakgrunden. Något som lät misstänkt likt en av hans kollegor pratade om Hippogriffer.

"Hippogriffer.. Ja, dom kan man mata me' smultron. För de tycker dom om. Oj! Där bet han av min arm. Ja, så kan det gå… Nästa djur är…" En annan röst avbröt sändningen.

"Reklam!"

"Varje år insjuknar flertalet kvinnor i bröstcancer. En sjukdom som inte bara drabbar kvinnor utan även familj och vänner. Hjälp oss att utrota bröstcancern. Gör som mig, Lord Voldemort: stöd rosa bandet. Ditt bidrag gör skillnad!"

Det ryckte lite i Snapes mungipa. Sedan när gjorde Mörkrets Herre reklam för en välgörenhetsorganisation? Han misstänkte ett födelsedagsskämt. Dumbledore hade under hela inslaget stirrat på honom, men nu när Snape vände sin uppmärksamhet mot den äldre mannen fick han plötsligt en katt i ansiktet.

"Han är glad att se dig", log Dumbledore oskyldigt. Snape slängde ner katten för trappan och tänkte tillbaka på hur mycket han egentligen hatade den skäggiga gamla gubben.

När Snape var nyanställd tog det ett tag innan han fick elevernas respekt. Jävla skitungar, tänkte han efter en speciellt krävande dag. Han hade blivit kallad till Dumbledores kontor och begav sig lite nervöst dit. Han ville verkligen inte få sparken. Det var faktiskt inte hans fel att den där ungen på lektionen i tisdags hade förlorat ena handen. Dock så var det ganska korkat av honom att sedan tappa sagda hand i krympextraxt. Fast å andra sidan hade han ju råkat uppfinna ett sätt att återuppväcka de döda på kuppen och det var ju ganska coolt. I spiraltrappan upp mötte en av sina lite mer udda arbetskamrater,  
"Marken… lutar," sade Sybill Trelawney med drömsk röst på vägen ned och lade huvudet på sned. Snape tryckte sig så nära kanten han kunde för han skulle inte ha blivit förvånad om Trelawney gått rakt in i honom. Den kvinnan verkade inte ha alla Hippogriffer i hagen. När tanten passerat fortsatte han upp och knackade på dörren innan han öppnade den. Den kraftiga vind som mötte honom höll nästan på att blåsa honom nerför trappan igen.

"Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeej!" skrek Dumbledore och Severus hann precis se hur Dumbledores hatt flög ut genom ett av de öppna fönstren. Han kämpade emot korsdraget och slog igen dörren bakom sig. Först nu insåg han att rektorn öppnat alla fönster på sitt kontor och nu var på väg emot honom.

"Hur kommer det sig..?" började Snape men han blev strax avbruten.

"Tack vare det här jävla tramset så blåste min hatt upp dit!" sa Dumbledore ilsket och pekade ut genom fönstren mot Gryffindortornet, där hans spetsiga hatt hade fastnat i spiran. "Jag älskar min hatt för helvete! Nu får du hämta den!"

Snape hade inget val. Dumbledore släpade med honom till Gryffindortornet, förbi porträttet av den tjocka damen och genom uppehållsrummet där de äckliga små eleverna pekade och skrattade åt honom. Han drogs upp för ännu en spiraltrappa till den översta våningen där pojkarna som gick sitt sjunde år på skolan hade sin sovsal. Den skäggiga mannen stannade framför fönstret och pekade ut.

"Se så, nu får du klättra upp och hämta min hatt! Jag skulle kunna följa med dig, men det vill jag inte," sa han och Severus kunde inte göra annat än lyda. Han klättrade försiktigt ut genom fönstret och upp på taket. Det hade börjat snöa och var halt och han fick koncentrera sig noga på att inte ramla i den kraftiga vinden.

"Allt det här för den jävla hatten…" muttrade han ilsket för sig själv.

"Hur går det?" ropade Dumbledore från sovsalen.

"Det snöar ju som fan här!" ropade Snape tillbaka och fick äntligen tag i hatten. "Men nu har jag hittat den!"

"SKRIK INTE!" vrålade Dumbledore efter honom. Severus klättrade ner så fort som han vågade och så fort han kommit genom fönstret slet rektorn åt sig hatten och gick iväg med den, mumlandes ohörbara saker.

Medan Snape varit djupt försjunken i sin flashblack hade Dumbledore plockat fram en bärbar dator som han nu satt med i knäet. Han fnissade lite åt något som han tydligen såg på skärmen.

"Ursäkta men det var en sak jag behövde prata med dig om," sa Snape men Dumbledore tycktes inte höra honom. Irriterad gick han med bestämda steg fram till rektorn för att påkalla hans uppmärksamhet. Då fick han syn på vad Dumbledore satt och tittade på. Det var något som hette "" och Snape såg sitt eget namn stå skrivet på sidan. Han ryckte snabbt åt sig den rosa datorn och stirrade på skärmen. Där fanns titlarna på vad som verkade vara en massa historier och han kunde nu se att han namn återkom i beskrivningarna till alla. Hans blick fästes speciellt vid en historia som hette "En dag i maj" och hade rating "M" och tycktes handlade om honom och hans heta kärleksrelation med Sirius Black. Förbannad slängde han ut datorn genom fönstret och blängde ilsket på den perversa gubben som stirrade upp på honom med glittrande ögon och ett vänligt leende.

"Hur… Varför… Vad fan är ditt problem?" skrek Snape. Dumbledore såg förvånad ut.

"Well well. I didn't expect som kind of Spanish Inquisition," sa han lugnt. Hastiga steg hördes i trappan och dörren slogs upp och in hoppade åter de tre männen i röda kåpor och matchande små hattar.

"Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!" röt en av männen. "Our chief weapon is surprise, surprise and fear... Two weapons! Our two weapons are fear and surprise and ruthless efficiancy. _Three_ weapons!"

Snape stirrade på männen. De verkade inte kloka. Han förstod inte hur de skulle kunna vara ett hot mot Hogwarts men Dumbledore hade rest sig upp och pekade på männen.

"Ni!" sa han med skrämd röst.

"Ah don't say the word!" skrek han som verkade vara ledaren och kastade sig ut genom fönstret. De andra två följde efter. Snape sprang fram till fönstret efter dem och tittade ut. Han förväntade sig att få se dem falla handlöst till marken, men de var spårlöst försvunna. Han vände sig snabbt om för att fråga ut Dumbledore om vilka de var men den gamla trollkarlen var även han spårlöst borta. Det var som om han hade gått upp i rök och rök var just vad som strömmade in genom dörren från spiraltrappan. Snape närmade sig den försiktigt och såg den rustningbeklädda, rödhåriga mannen som han mött i köket under morgonen. Han hade en pipa i munnen som tycktes vara föremålet som röken kom från och guldfiskskålen med skelettet under armen.

"Här stannar vi och röker tobak, Hubert," sa han till skelettfisken, klampade rakt in på kontoret och slog sig ner i Dumbledores stol. Snape lämnade rummet så fort han kunde och skyndade sig nerför trappan.

Vart skulle han egentligen ta vägen? Som vanligt var ingenstans säker under denna dag. Förra året han nästan blivit översprungen av en gnuhjord på skolgården! När han var på väg ner för några trappor till de nedre våningarna på skolan såg han plötsligt Draco igen, denna gång fullt påklädd tack och lov. Den blonda pojken tittade upp mot en trappavsats precis ovanför honom, eller just nu var det snarare en balkong, eftersom att trappan hade vridits åt ett annat håll. Förundrat stannade Snape och stirrade när Draco började ropa dramatiskt,

"Seamus, min Seamus, var är du? Kom ut! Så att jag får se ditt fagra ansikte", samtidigt som han gjorde flertalet överdrivna gester med händerna. Alltihopa började likna en dåligt spelad teaterpjäs väldigt mycket. Det blev väldigt mycket värre när Seamus plötsligt uppenbarade sig på sagda balkong och började kasta trängtade blickar mot Draco. Som om det skulle behövas, tänkte Snape och rös när han kom och tänka på vilka aktiviteter han ertappat de båda tidigare. Han ville inte ens tänka på vilket skick hans garderob var i just nu.

"Åh Draco, du måste ge dig iväg. Min far får inte se oss tillsammans", svarade Seamus precis lika dramatiskt och Snape gick därifrån. Amatörer, suckade han.

Plötsligt fick han en idé! Han skulle lämna slottet helt! Han skulle gömma sig i Hogsmeade! Ingen skulle hitta honom där. Dock så var det kallt ute och han skulle behöva sin mantel…som hängde i garderoben… vid närmare eftertanke så kanske det inte behövdes. Lite snö hade ingen dött av. Entréhallen var konstigt tom för att vara mitt på dagen, men han lade inte märket till det så mycket och han huttrade när en kall vind utifrån slog emot honom.

Nere i Hogsmeade höll folk på att plocka ned juldekorationer. Det var verkligen på tiden! Men nu frös han häcken av sig och längtade in i värmen. Han bestämde sig för att gå till Svinhuvudet. Utanför baren satt två tonårsflickor och de var märkbart berusade. Han skulle precis fråga om de var elever på skolan när de brast ut i väldigt falsk sång,

"Vad har du fickan Snape?", sjöng den ena flickan med kort, brunt hår.

"Är det kanske en stor rulle tejp!", svarade den andra, med tunt, blont hår. Hon skrattade högt,

"Eller är det kanske, Voldemorts caaaaape?" Båda två skrattade hysteriskt! Och Snape skakade på huvudet, varför skulle han ha Voldemorts cape i fickan? Eller tejp för den delen? Den blonda tjejen petade på den andra och sa med ett elakt leende,

"Mitta …Du vet vaaaad!"

"Neeeeeeeej! Ganondorf!", Skrek den andra tjejen tillbaka. Snape vände sig hastigt om när han hörde ljudet av motor bakom sig. Inte i år igen! Den rödhåriga mannen, som nu hade ett namn, kom emot dem. Han hade en motorsåg höjd.

"Josse, gör något!", skrek den kortare av de båda tjejerna.

"Men, jag glömde ju Master Sword hemma!", Skrek den andra tjejen tillbaka hysteriskt.

Snape flydde in på Svinhuvudet när blodet började spruta. I år igen. Varför dog det alltid folk på hans födelsedag?

Inne på Svinhuvudet var det så gott som tomt. Den enda gästen var ett svart får som satt och pratade i någon liten manick som han höll mot ena örat med ena klöven.

"Well hallo there Sony Ericson!" sa han högt. En get som satt bakom disken såg beundrande på honom.

"Men vad i hela..?" sa bartendern och stirrade förskräckt ut genom fönstret. Snape vände sig långsamt om och såg ut. Utanför fönstret, i ljuset av gatlyktorna såg han hur minst femtio björnar i olika färger reste sig upp ur snön som krokusar. De började sakta gå mot huvudgatan i Hogsmeade. Höga skrik hördes i bakgrunden. Den skäggiga bartendern vände sig till Snape.

"Well, I didn't expect some kind of Spanish Inquisition," sa han innan Snape hann säga åt honom att vara tyst. Genom barens bakdörr stormade åter de rödklädda männen.

"Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!" vrålade den ena igen och Snape var nu så jävla trött på dem att han precis skulle ta en stol och kasta den på dem men just som han tog tag i stolsryggen hördes fruktansvärda skrik. Den dreglande råttan som antastat honom tidigare var tillbaka och han hade gått till attack mot rödrockarnas ledare. De andra verkade ha blivit attackerade av en lila respektive en gul gosedjursbjörn som hackade på dem med långa knivar.

"Buss på!" hördes en röst alldeles bredvid Snape och han vände sig hastigt om. Där stod den glasögonbärande kvinnan, den blonda bögen och ännu en bög med rödbrunt hår. De rödklädda männen skrek men tystnade efter en stund. Ett slurpande ljud hördes. Snape stirrade på de nyanlända.

"Vad..? Vilka..?" började han men blev avbruten. Ett ylande hördes genom den öppna dörren och när han blinkade var de plötsligt borta. Allting verkade plötsligt väldigt lugnt, tyst och alldeles normalt. Det svarta fåret bräkte slött och gick bakom disken. Snape tittade på klockan. Den hade just passerat midnatt.

Han födelsedag var slut! Han hade överlevt! Nu skulle inget mera hända. Eller…

Plötsligt kom Ganondorf in på baren, täckt i blod. Han gick fram till Snape och sa

"Ge mig en livboj, jag druknar i dina ögon"

Snapes skrik hördes över hela Hogsmeade.

Slut

Owari


End file.
